Core C: FACS Analysis and Cell Sorting Program Director/Principal investigator (Last, First, Middle): LoSOrdo, Douglas W. (Periman, Core C) Performance Site: Northwestern University 240 East Huron Ave McGaw Building Chicago IL, 60611 Senior/Key Personnel: none Other Signiflcant Contributors: none Human Embryonic Stem Cells: none PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page241 Continuation Fonnat Page Core C: FACS Analysis and Cell Sorting Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): LoSOrdO, DouglaS W. (Periman, Core C) The name of the program director/principal investigator must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT TABLE OF CONTENTS Page Numbers Cover Page 240 Description, Project/